13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Davis
|height = 5'4" |status = Alive |occupation = Student (Liberty High School) Cheerleader (formerly, Liberty High School) Clerk (The Crestmont) Student Body President (Liberty High School) |education = Liberty High School |nickname = Jess (everyone) |family = Greg Davis (Father) Noelle Davis (Mother) Elijah (Brother) Unnamed brother |friends = Hannah Baker (former best friend; kissed) Justin Foley (boyfriend; friend) Clay Jensen (friend) Alex Standall (ex-boyfriend, best friend) Zach Dempsey (friend) Damon Dawes (kissed) Nina Jones (friend) Sheri Holland (friend) Courtney Crimsen (friend) Tyler Down (friend) |enemies = Bryce Walker (former friend; rapist) Montgomery de la Cruz |portrayer = Alisha Boe |seasons = 1 • 2 • 3 |appears_in = Thirteen Reasons Why |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }} Jessica Davis is a main character that began Liberty High around the same time as Hannah Baker. She mentions that she is a military brat, explaining why her family has moved around so much. The two were paired up as friends by their guidance counselor but bonded as a result. The two hang out at Monet's where they meet another kid new to Liberty High, Alex Standall. Jessica is the second person on the list of reasons why Hannah killed herself, where she was responsible for mistakenly believing that Hannah was the reason for her breakup with Alex. In the second season, Jessica returns to Liberty High after a few months only to find that Bryce Walker has twisted the story behind her rape. Hannah's trial commences and she is the third to testify. Due to this, she receives a series of threatening notes and pictures designed to keep her from testifying. When she does take the stand, she calls out the bullying culture at Liberty, but she is unable to admit the truth about Bryce. Early Life Jessica is known to move every two years because her dad is in the air force. At her previous school, she had a friend named Amy. She confided in Amy about her weird sexual fantasies about Avenger's characters--including Scarlett Johansson. Before she left, Jessica told Amy not to tell anyone about the dreams, but Amy ended up posting about it anyways. Because of this rumors about her dreams ended up at her new school and people twisted it, making Jessica "that girl." Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 It was Jessica's first day of school at Liberty High. There, she sat in the main office, waiting to see the guidance counselor. She wasn't the only one, Hannah Baker had also been called to the office. Mrs. Antilly, the former guidance counselor, paired them up since they were both new at Liberty High. She reasoned that she wanted them to bond and have each other to rely on among the unfamiliar crowd of students. The pair bonded instantly, sharing the same sense of humor and joked about forgetting each other's names. They began to hang out more, and would always go to their favorite place, Monet's. One day, they spotted a boy, Alex Standall, because Hannah told Jessica that he supposedly looked at them in the coffee shop. Jessica asked her which one of them he had checked out, after they discussed it, they invited him over, one thing led into another and they became a trio. Eventually, Jessica, along with Alex, stopped coming to Monet's and started dating. Jessica became a cheerleader and dated Justin Foley. When Clay keeps approaching her, Jessica pleads with Clay to not believe everything he hears on the tapes, making him assume that Hannah must've shared something horrible. Jessica then finds Justin, hiding in Bryce's house. She tells him about Clay and the tapes, and how she is worried that he might've told the police. It is revealed by Hannah on the tapes, that Jessica was raped at her own party by Bryce when she was unconscious. Jessica remembers thin details about having sex with someone, but Justin reassures her that they had sex and she was really into it. After Clay accused him of protecting Bryce, Justin stated that he lied to her to protect her from knowing what really happened to her, because it would break her. However she found out from Justin, when Bryce and Jessica hanging out got too much for him. Jessica believed this because Clay tried to tell her, she has listened to the tapes and she realized that everyone seemed to have kept quiet. She breaks down in her bed after she received a text message from Bryce asking if she was OK, realizing that he doesn't know see what he did as rape. After a talk with Clay, she is finally able to tell her Father. |-|Season 2= Season 2 One month has passed, and Jessica has struggled to accept being a rape survivor. Jessica and Alex also became friends again, as they both struggled with their own demons. Jessica had taken a leave of absence from school for the past few weeks and finally decided to return to school with Alex who had recently attempted to commit suicide. At school, Jessica and Alex meet up with Zach who seems to be helping Alex with his recovery. Zach told Alex that the school had banned students from speaking about suicide and that Bryce had twisted up the story. Bryce told the whole school that it was consensual sex and Jessica had just called it rape because she cheated on Justin with him. Jessica spent the day trying to avoid Bryce and ended up joining the cheerleading team again. It was at cheerleading where Jessica met Chlöe Rice, the new cheerleading captain, who instantly treated Jessica like a friend. Jessica later felt betrayed when she learned that Chlöe was in a relationship with Bryce. Jessica and Bryce share an awkward encounter and Jessica ran away, embarrassed. Jessica's dad saw his daughter struggle and suggested joining a rape survivor support group. Although she first refused stating that she didn't like the word "survivor" because she was still herself, she ended up going. At the group, Jessica befriended Nina a new girl who was a student at Liberty High. Jessica and Nina bonded over the fact that they were both raped and Nina helped Jessica move on with life. This friendship is sadly cut short when Nina realized that she hasn't fully recovered either. Jessica and Alex attempted to rekindle their relationship. Chlöe told Jessica that she would help set her up with a new boyfriend but Jessica is became angry that she had even tried to do this, knowing it was a touchy subject and she wasn't ready. Feeling a bit scared she decided to ditch school with Alex. After a day of fun which included a discussion of their previous relationships' effect on their friendship with Hannah, Jessica and Alex share a kiss by the river. During the kiss, Jessica started to freak out and pushed herself away from Alex. When Jessica heard that Justin was back in town, she originally acted like she didn't care. Justin later showed up at school and confronted Jessica in the cafeteria. He tried to apologize for everything he has done, but Jessica just told him that she wished he was dead. He turned around and started to walk away, but collapsed before he left the cafeteria. Clay and Tony rushed over to help him and there was a flash of Jessica caring for him for a few seconds in the moment. Clay, Tony and Justin left the cafeteria after they wake Justin up. Jessica left the cafeteria and Nina followed close behind after Clay, Tony and Justin left. Nina took Jessica to hang out with her friends, where a guy named Damon kept looking at her. Jessica went over to him and he started flirting with her, and they shared a kiss. The kiss was interrupted by Jessica's Dad, who honked at them from his car and Jessica left. When Clay and Justin fond the Polaroids from The Clubhouse, they showed them to Jessica as there were pictures of some of her friends including Chlöe and Nina. The photos of Chlöe were especially disturbing as they showed Bryce raping an unconscious Chlöe. Jessica later confronted Chlöe about the photos and Chlöe said she didn't remember it taking place. After a realization that Bryce had also raped Chlöe, Jessica encouraged her to speak up and be brave, the thing Jessica was unable to do. Chlöe agreed to help Mrs. Baker by testifying that Bryce had raped her, but, as she made eye contact with her boyfriend and rapist, she became scared and lied, and cleared Bryce's name. Everyone was disappointed that once again Bryce had gotten away with his actions. Jessica's friends came to her house to ask her to report Bryce, and to support her. Jessica and Justin told the police about the rape, and Bryce got arrested later that day. However, Jessica couldn't be happy about it as Justin got arrested too, so Mrs. Baker comforted her and told her to fight. A month later, Jessica gave a powerful speech at Bryce's sentencing. To everyone's dismay, Bryce got sentenced to only three months probation. Afterwards, Jessica told Clay that she still felt stronger, despite Bryce's low sentence. |-|Season 3= Season 3 Jessica's Mistake (Reason #2) Jessica is Hannah's second reason of why she committed suicide. Hannah, Jessica, and Alex regularly met at Monet's after school. Jessica and Alex started to drift away from Hannah, with Hannah finding out they were dating and stating she was fine with it. After Jessica refused to have sex with Alex, they broke up. Jessica, however, didn't know why he chose to end it. However, after a list was spread around the school with a section listing Jessica as having had the worst ass in the school and Hannah branded as having had the best ass. She discovered that Alex was the one who added the section, Jessica thought that the reason why Alex chose to end their relationship was because he cheated on her with Hannah or Hannah had sex with Alex while they were dating. Jessica angrily accused Hannah of this at Monet's and refused to listen to Hannah's claim that Alex made the list on his own (which was true as he made it deliberately to spite Jessica for her refusal to have sex with him). She called Hannah a slut and slapped her on the face after Hannah said "Fuck you". Jessica's words and action in that moment were what marked the end of their once strong friendship as she started to believe into the rumors of 'Hannah the Slut', which were never true. Jessica completely broke Hannah's heart. Jessica never took Hannah back as a friend after this although she once drunkenly apologized for slapping her. In the second season, it is shown as a flashback that she also abandoned her a second time when Hannah tried to tell her about Jessica being raped at her party as Hannah realized that Jessica didn't remember. Personality Jessica is shown to be a fierce, kind and caring person who is a good friend and loving, supportive girlfriend, however she is also somewhat arrogant, selfish and cruel at times. She was a good friend to Hannah when they first started at Liberty High however after Alex broke up with her, she wrongfully accused Hannah of being responsible for the breakup and arrogantly refused to listen to her about Alex making the list on his own, she slapped her and called her a slut which coldly ended their friendship and completely broke Hannah's heart. However the real reason they broke up was because Jessica refused to have sex with Alex and so he decided to humiliate her on a hot or not list, Hannah was labelled as 'best ass' and Jessica was labelled as 'worst ass'. Jessica makes herself known to be aggressive for the first time when she slaps Hannah and calls her a slut, she shows her aggression once again after learning that Justin didn't stop Bryce from raping her, by slapping him. Even though she drunkenly apologized to Hannah once about slapping her, she still did not take Hannah back as a friend and abandoned her, she is shown to be verbally aggressive to Hannah once again when she tells Hannah to not be a bitch, as she thinks she is jealous of her and Justin, when Hannah is actually trying to just tell her that she was raped by Bryce (back when she isn't aware and Hannah is alive). She initially does not appear to show much remorse for what she did to Hannah and does not believe what Hannah says on the tapes to be true, calling her a liar and chooses to believe Justin that she was not raped. She even tells Clay that Hannah is the one who ended their friendship and stopped coming to Monet's, completely ignoring that she is the one who ended it, showing that she is a hypocrite. She is also shown to be in agreement with keeping the tapes a secret and also with the plans to keep Clay from revealing the tapes. However although she denies Hannah's revelations, Jessica is shown to be mentally and emotionally damaged as a result of being raped by Bryce and even though she denies that it happened she starts to have flashbacks of the rape, so to help with her pain jumps into alcohol. However after learning from Justin that Bryce did indeed rape her and that he allowed it, she is shown to be angered, shocked and betrayed and tells Justin that she hates him and ends their relationship. She then turns her back on all those on Hannah's list who tried to convince her that Hannah was lying and shows appreciation to Clay for being the only one who tried to tell her the truth. After learning of her rape, Jessica is shown to be remorseful for what she did to Hannah and admits during her deposition that she slapped her, however she still denies the existence of the tapes in order to ensure that no one else finds out about her rape, though she tells Clay not to destroy them either and possibly wants to somehow get revenge against Bryce, even though she isn't yet sure about what that is or how to get it. Even after Justin offers to kill Bryce for what he did, Jessica refuses to take him back and claims that she never wants to see Justin again. Jessica is now a very emotionally damaged person and completely traumatized, however she does reveal to her father about what happened to her. In the second season, Jessica struggles to cope with her rape. After she returns to school, she finds out that people think she is a slut, as Bryce has lied to the student body, convincing them that he and Jessica hooked up one night, and she called it rape because she felt bad about cheating on Justin. She lashes out at Chloe when she tries to be nice to Jessica but makes it clear she believes Bryce. She finds solace in her friendships with Alex, and Nina Jones, who she later finds out is another rape survivor. Despite this, it appears she is not ready to move on, as she shares a kiss with Alex but becomes frightened when things start to get more intimate, and later has a panic attack while shopping with Nina, also later finding out that Nina, despite being through the worst part of the aftermath of her rape, is still not completely over it, as she was unwilling to talk about what bothered her with her boyfriend and later cheated on him. She is still mad at Justin for what he did, and goes against him and Clay when they want to give the polaroids found at the Clubhouse to the police. Later, after Clay, Alex, Justin, Courtney, Ryan and Zach support her, she agrees to go to the police, along with Justin, and tells them the truth. She is very disappointed when Bryce is found guilty, but only given three months probation. She officially gets back together with Alex, and attends the Spring Fling with him, but later hooks up with Justin in the locker room, showing that she has forgiven him for his actions. Physical Appearance Jessica is a beautiful biracial girl with long curly brown hair, a dark complexion and brown eyes. She is shown to have a very casual but stylish attire. Relationships Alex Standall Alex is Jessica's ex-boyfriend and best friend. Season 1 In the flashbacks, Alex and Jessica became friends when Hannah and Jessica decided that he could be in their group, after making him take a test and getting a "good enough" from Hannah. Monet's became their "office" and they would go there when they had anything to talk about, for example: Jess's Dad being deployed again, and the photo of Hannah that was sent around. Jess perceives Alex as weird most of the time, especially when he reveals he is going through the drinks section on Monet's menu. Alex tells Jess he is "a searcher", she tells him that him calling himself "a searcher" is also weird. Unfortunately this group didn't stay so stuck together for long. On the tapes, Hannah says Alex stopped coming first, finding some other friends and trading up and then, a little later, Jess. However when Clay confronts Jess in Present Day, she says that Hannah was the first one to stop coming. On the tapes, Hannah says that they all went their separate ways, but, in a flashback, during lunch in school one day she sees Alex and Jess laughing and holding hands realising that they are spending time together without her. In Present Day, Clay sees Alex and Jess talking it seems that they are disagreeing with each other or having an argument. In a flashback Hannah is working at The Crestmont on a Wednesday, which Jess wasn't expecting, while taking to Hannah, Jess is joined by Alex (in the second season, while Jessica is under oath on the witness stand, Jessica saw Hannah working from afar and told Alex that she will go and get a ticket and he will wait a while and then come and get a ticket after she is gone, but he didn't and joined Jessica instead of coming after, "...but of course he didn't wait, he didn't get what it would feel like for a girl" Jessica states.) Hannah realises that they are on a date. Hannah charges Alex after allowing Jessica in for free. Later, we learn that Jessica and Alex are fighting although we don't know what it's about. We later understand that it's about Alex breaking up with Jessica because she refused to have sex with him. A few weeks later, Alex contributes to a list, that labels girls as having the best or worst body parts. Jessica is listed as having the worst ass by Alex and Hannah is listed as having the best by him. Jessica and Hannah meet at Monet's one last time. Hannah is unaware of her suspicions. Jessica confronts Hannah about the list that was made, with Alex's contributions. Jessica thought it meant that Alex and Hannah had got together and that she was the reason for their break up and the contribution being made. Alex reveals to Clay in Present Day that the contribution was supposed to make Jessica mad but not at Hannah, he felt a lot of guilt about breaking up a friendship that he didn't mean to. Hannah tried to tell the truth but Jessica was so convinced that she saw it as lying and manipulation. The list destroyed both Jessica and Hannah's relationship and Jessica and Alex's relationship. After Hannah's suicide, and after understanding a few things, Jess refuses to speak to Alex although, he keeps trying. Season 2 After Jessica and Alex both don't go to school for months, and promise each other to go back together. Back at school, they spend a lot of time together. One time they skip school together and go to the Baker's Drug Store, the movies and eventually to the beach. There they kiss, but Jessica gets flashbacks to her rape and freaks out. At Alex's birthday party, Alex begins to yell at everyone, saying he should've succeeded in killing himself and Jessica get mad at him for trying to commit suicide when she needed him. Alex apologizes to her. Alex encourages and supports Jessica when she goes to the police station to report Bryce. He tells her how proud he is of her and they hug tightly. The month after that, Alex and Jessica start dating but don't put a label on it until Hannah's memorial. They go to the Spring Fling together as a couple. However, Jessica cheats on Alex with Justin while at the dance. Hannah Baker Hannah was Jessica's best friend. Season 1 At the start of their relationship, Hannah, on the tapes, describes it being a "hot chocolate relationship", "good for cold months, but maybe not perfect for all Seasons". Jessica and Hannah developed a really strong friendship and recruited a member into their friendship. They became a perfect duo. However their friendship turned rocky after, as Hannah tells it, Alex and Jessica suddenly stopped coming, she later found out it was because Alex and Jessica were spending more time together, and were dating. Alex then contributed to a list and stated that Jessica's ass was the worst while Hannah's was the best, which caused a rivalry between them, Hannah told Jess she had nothing to do with it, but Jess didn't believe her. However, Hannah seemed to still care for Jessica as she warned her to be careful about Justin Foley, and even drove her home after the Winter Formal. Season 2 After Hannah's death, Jessica starts to want to do the right thing for Hannah, she wants to stand up for her, her parents and make the school understand what teenage girls go through at Liberty High. Before she testifies, however, she becomes reluctant and is overcome with fear. Jessica sees that Hannah's case is not going the way she thought it would - Sonya, the lawyer for Liberty High, is tearing down the outer image of a kind, innocent girl and revealing her other unlikable characteristics. Moreover, she is affected by the society who think she isn't "the right kind of victim" to come forward about Bryce being a rapist. In the end she doesn't come forward about the rape, but Clay leaks the tapes anonymously online which blows up in all their faces, as the tapes were public knowledge to certain people who listened to the tapes that Hannah sent out, but he published the audio online meaning, the people who didn't know about the tapes, but knew about the case could hear the tapes. Clay leaking the tapes leads to the trial of Jessica vs Bryce, in which he, as disturbing and unfortunate, was realistically not found guilty for, but got three months probation. Justin Foley Justin is Jessica's boyfriend. Season 1 Jessica first interacted with Justin at the Winter Formal, where Justin approaches her and they dance. However, they don't begin dating until summer school. Throughout the series, they seem to truly care about and love each other, but at the very end Justin reveals to Jessica that Bryce had raped her, prompting Jessica to slap him and declare that she hates him because he had kept something so big from her. This interaction symbolized their breakup, and Justin tried desperately to win her back for the rest of the season, unsuccessfully. One of the last scenes in Season One is outside of Monet's, where Justin begs Jessica to "tell me what you want" with tears in his eyes. Jessica tells Justin that she never wants to see him or speak to him again and drives off, leaving him standing in the parking lot. Season 2 Jessica was sent a postcard by Justin while he was homeless, saying: "Nancy, I will always love you. - Sid", referring to them dressing up as Nancy and Sid for the school's Halloween contest. When Clay reveals he found Justin and he's at his house, Jessica doesn't want to seem him and is upset that he's back. She even tells him she wishes he was dead when they see each other again, but still worries about him when he collapses in the school cafeteria. Jessica seemingly still loves and cares about Justin, besides wanting to hate him because of how much he hurt her. Nina calls her out for still being in love with Justin. Jessica starts to be fine with having Justin around and they are friendly with each other. Justin goes to the police for Jessica besides risking getting arrested, which he gets. Jessica runs after him, but he tells her it's okay and she cries in Mrs. Baker's arms. At the Spring Fling, Jessica and Justin lock eyes and then awkwardly greet each other. Jessica notices Justin walking away, seemingly sad, and later looks for him. She finds him in the locker rooms and talks with him. They start kissing and presumably have sex. Bryce Walker Bryce was Jessica's rapist. Season 1 Bryce is Jessica's rapist. Before he raped her, Bryce and Jessica didn't interact much but Jessica doesn't hate him. At a party at Jessica's house, Bryce rapes her after she passes out in her bedroom from being drunk and Justin leaves the room. As Jessica's relationship with Justin goes downward, Jessica and Bryce get flirty and hang out. After a fight with Justin, Jessica invites Bryce to smoke together and go to her house. They later go to Bryce's house with other friends, and flirts with Bryce presumably to make Justin jealous. When Jessica is back home after Justin gets mad and reveals Bryce raped her, Bryce sends her a text asking if she's okay. Season 2 While Jessica isn't at school, Bryce spreads misinformation around the school, saying Jessica cheated with him on Justin and told Justin he raped her after regretting it. When Jessica returns to school, Bryce talks to her as if nothing happened; he welcomes her back, asks how she is and invites her to grab a drink. Jessica reports Bryce to the police, and when Bryce gets arrested he tells her she's making a big mistake. Bryce gets off with three months probation, but Jessica still feels stronger. Mrs. Jensen requested a court order to force the school to protect Jessica from Bryce. Nina Jones Nina is Jessica's friend. When Mr. Porter is talking to Jessica, Nina approaches Jessica to get rid of him, and she introduces herself. Later, when Jessica goes to a support group for rape survivors, she finds out Nina is a rape survivor too who also attends the support group. Nina explains that she wanted to be there for Jessica because she was sure the rumors about Jessica lying about her rape were false. They become friends and support each other. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Trivia * She is Guatemalan. * She was Hannah's second best friend after Kat. * In , it is revealed that Jessica has been sleeping on the floor of her parents' bedroom, because she can't be where Bryce raped her. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Jessica Davis.jpg Season_2_Character_Portrait_Jessica_Davis.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Jessica_Davis.jpg Spotify_13RW_Season_2_Character_Portrait_Jessica_Davis.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-028-Zach-Marcus-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-029-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-033-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-034-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-041-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-042-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-043-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-045-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-046-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-048-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-049-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-051-Hannah-Jessica-Monet's.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-053-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-056-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-057-Jessica-Hannah-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-061-Alex-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-062-Jessica-Alex-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-063-Jessica-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-066-Hannah-Alex-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-069-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-072-Jessica-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-073-Jessica-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-078-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-080-Alex-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-087-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-088-Jessica-Clay.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-089-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-090-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-094-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-096-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-097-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-099-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-107-Jessica-Justin.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-108-Jessica-Davis.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-002-Jessica-Davis.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-014-Jessica-Davis.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-027-Jessica-Sheri.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-031-Jessica-Justin.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-032-Jessica-Justin.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-072-Justin-Jessica.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-073-Justin-Jessica-Patrick.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-074-Jessica-Justin.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-002-Jessica-Davis.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-028-Jessica-Justin.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-047-Courtney-Justin-Jessica.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-109-Jessica-Davis.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-001-Jessica-Justin.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-024-Jessica-Davis.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-041-Jessica-Davis.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-052-jessica-Davis.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-053-Jessica-Bryce.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-054-Justin-Jessica.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-083-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-084-Jessica-Davis.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-094-Justin-Jessica.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-005-Jessica-Davis.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-010-Jessica-Davis.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-011-Jessica-Davis.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-068-Justin-Jessica.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-070-Jessica-Davis.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-093-Jessica-Davis.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-042-Jessica-Coach.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-043-Jessica-Bryce.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-075-Jessica-Davis.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-081-Jessica-Davis.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-089-Zach-Sheri-Jessica-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-090-Tony-Zach-Justin-Sheri-Jessica-Courtney.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-008-Jessica-Justin-Zach.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-009-Marcus-Courtney-Alex-Jessica-Justin-Zach.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-015-Alex-Jessica.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-040-Justin-Jessica.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-041-Justin-Jessica.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-059-Courtney-Jessica.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-009-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-011-Bryce-Justin-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-012-Jessica-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-014-Jessica-Davis.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-015-Justin-Jessica.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-036-Jessica-Davis.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-050-Jessica-Justin-Hannah.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-051-Jessica-Justin.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-053-Jessica-Davis.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-060-Justin-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-071-Jessica-Justin.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-074-Bryce-Jessica.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-076-Jessica-Davis.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-078-Jessica-Davis.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-090-Jessica-Davis.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-091-Bryce-Jessica.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-092-Justin-Jessica.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-093-Jessica-Justin.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-094-Justin-Jessica.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-008-Jessica-Davis.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-030-Jessica-Davis.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-032-Jessica-Davis.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-081-Alex-Jessica-Bryce-Justin.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-082-Jessica-Bryce.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-084-Bryce-Alex-Zach-Jessica-Justin.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-085-Jessica-Justin-Bryce.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-087-Jessica-Justin.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-095-Jessica-Davis.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-097-Jessica-Davis.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-017-Jessica-Davis.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-060-Justin-Jessica-Zach.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-063-Justin-Jessica.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-088-Jessica-Davis.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-089-Jessica-Davis.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-019-Clay-Jessica.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-020-Jessica-Davis.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-023-Jessica-Davis.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-069-Jessica-Davis.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-075-Jessica-Davis.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-077-Jessica-Davis.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-027-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-057-Alex-Jessica.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-058-Alex-Jessica.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-060-Jessica-Alex-Zach.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-061-Jessica-Alex-Zach.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-063-Jessica-Alex.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-064-Jessica-Alex.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-067-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-069-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-137-Jessica-Chlöe.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-138-Jessica-Chlöe.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-140-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-142-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-150-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-152-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-166-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-167-Jessica-Davis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-169-Jessica-Davis.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-010-Jessica-Davis.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-015-Mr-Porter-Nina-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-016-Nina-and-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-026-Alex-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-027-Alex-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-054-Jessica-Noelle.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-007-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-012-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-014-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-024-Chlöe-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-026-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-033-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-036-Jessica-and-Hannah-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-037-Alex-and-Jessica-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-039-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-041-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-042-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-044-Jessica-and-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-045-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-054-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-055-Clay-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-076-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-077-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-080-Hannah-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-081-Jessica-and-Justin.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-082-Jessica-and-Justin-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-085-Jessica-Crying.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-015-Jessica-Davis.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-017-Noelle-Jessica-Greg.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-047-Jessica-Chlöe.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-049-Alex-Zach-Jessica.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-050-Jessica-Davis.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-052-Alex-Jessica.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-053-Alex-Jessica.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-055-Alex-Jessica.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-056-Alex-Jessica.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-078-Jessica-Alex.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-090-Jessica-Alex.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-091-Jessica-Alex.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-092-Jessica-Davis.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-040-Jessica-Davis.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-061-Chlöe-Jessica.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-072-Jessica-Davis.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-082-Jessica-Davis.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-084-Nina-Jessica.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-093-Greg-Jessica.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-094-Jessica-Davis.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-100-Greg-Jessica.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-025-Jessica-Nina.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-026-Michael-Jessica.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-029-Nina-Jessica.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-033-Justin-Tony-Clay-Nina-Jessica.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-034-Jessica-Tony-Justin-Clay.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-035-Jessica-Davis.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-097-Jessica-Davis.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-101-Jessica-Nina.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-102-Jessica-Nina.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-017-Jessica-Alex-Zach.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-022-Jessica-Davis.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-055-Jessica-Davis.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-056-Jessica-Davis.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-057-Jessica-Davis.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-058-Nina-Jessica.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-059-Jessica-Davis.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-071-Alex-Jessica.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-077-Jessica-Zach-Tyler.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-084-Jessica-Davis.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-099-Jessica-Davis.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-011-Alex-Jessica.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-022-Jessica-Davis.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-028-Jessica-Davis.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-053-Jessica-Davis.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-054-Jessica-Davis.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-068-Jessica-Davis.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-080-Olivia-Jessica-Jackie.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-081-Olivia-Jessica.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-082-Jessica-Davis.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-079-Jessica-Davis.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-081-Jessica-Davis.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-082-Damon-Jessica.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-084-Jessica-Davis.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-086-Jessica-Davis.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-016-Jessica-Greg.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-017-Jessica-Greg.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-018-Jessica-Davis.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-026-Jessica-Nina.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-027-Jessica-Davis.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-052-Jessica-Davis.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-054-Nina-Jessica.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-012-Jessica-Davis.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-013-Jessica-Davis.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-020-Nina-Jessica.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-021-Jessica-Davis.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-050-Chlöe-Jessica.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-052-Jessica-Davis.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-058-Chlöe's-Mom-Chlöe-Jessica-Olivia-Dennis.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-074-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-085-Jessica-Davis.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-059-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-077-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-078-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-080-Jessica-Alex.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-082-Zach-Tony-Clay-Jessica-Courtney-Alex-Ryan-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-091-Jessica-Alex.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-095-Tony-Zach-Justin-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-099-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-100-Olivia-Jessica.png ; S02E13-Bye-004-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-005-Greg-Jessica-Noelle.png S02E13-Bye-006-Jessica-Noelle.png S02E13-Bye-012-Clay-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-032-Jessica-Alex.png S02E13-Bye-042-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-055-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-075-Alex-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-078-Alex-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-081-Alex-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-085-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-086-Jessica-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-089-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-091-Justin-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-095-Jessica-Clay-Justin.png References de:Jessica Davis fr:Jessica Davis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers Category:Davis Family